Ruby Slipper
Ruby Slipper, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East, is a 2016-introduced and all around character. Her role is part of the story, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. ''A nonchalant rebel with a perplexing fascination for turtles and science, Ruby's low self-esteem leaves her to believe she's a misfit. After leaving her childhood "home", Oz, Ruby began attending Ever After High. Character Personality '' "Misfit in ruby slippers." Ruby doesn't believe that her role should exist. She is a rebel, painted in bold text. Ruby feels like an outsider and misfit since her story is so short and painful. She gets crashed by a house, then poof! The story's over. She didn't even get to meet her own mother because of Dorothy Gale! She was at first filled with anger and guilt. The only memory she has of her childhood is her mother's slippers. Ruby is an unsure ever after and hextremely self conscious. All she wants to do is meet her mother. Since that isn't possible, she has felt more miserable than ever. However, Ever After High changed her perspective of everything in a fairy flash. Ruby sees herself as a misfit and unwanted. Her determination to learn about her mother has left her feeling more alone than she could bear. She's an introvert and doesn't bother socializing much. When she enrolled in Ever After High, her priorities became focused on schoolwork. Ruby is fascinated by school, for it's the only thing that's distracted her from her mom. Ruby has a way with words and storytelling. She likes to think she got this trait from her mother. She's a talented writer who can write non-stop all night long. She's a total night owl and lives in the dark. Mornings aren't her thing, but she still wakes up early to take strolls in the forest. Kids hate her. Animals annoy her. And people scare her. Ruby is pretty fearful and doesn't like conversing with people. However, that doesn't stop her from having a pleasant lunch with her teachers and counselors. She finds every topic interesting and if she finds a common interest, she could drone on and on about her passions and experiences. Ruby's super supportive when it comes to her friends and cheering someone up. Ruby doesn't seem like a socializer, but she can be very talkative at times. Her smile makes people's hearts melt and seeing her in a joyful mood gives you jubilation. Ruby spends hours on each homework assignment, especially essays. She's also an awesome pro at video games, too. She's got great eye coordination and is fairly observant. Though she enjoys school, Ruby adores after school activities and loves spending time at a bookstore. She loves to read about historical figures in her past time, too. Ruby has a dark sense of humor. In love with physical science, Ruby does well in a chemistry lab. Science & Sorcery is her second favorite class, and her mini passion. She absolutely adores learning about anything science related, as well as astronomy. She's sometimes overwhelmed by the magic in fairytales. Some days she just needs a reminder of the cold hard facts about the world, and Ruby would stick her head in a science textbook over a fairytale story any day. Appearance Ruby is a truly beautiful witch in training. She has flawless skin with the perfect sweet smile. She has dainty black hair and incredible jade green eyes with eyelashes that flicker in the wind. Ruby doesn't really wear anything fancy, she just wears a plain dark blue/black dress with a simple brown belt. She wears her ruby slippers and a ruby ring. Ruby has always felt self conscious about her looks even though she is a beauty in disguise. Ruby wears a mini black cape that goes to her elbows and the same looking stockings that her mother had. She has matching armlets, too. Her hair is tied back in a loose braid with a red hair tie. She wears a simple beaded headband made up of a variety of colors. She has a bronze-colored skin tone and a petite physique. She's shorter than most girls her age, which she finds makes it easier to hide in a crowd. Interests Ruby likes partaking in school pride events, like bookball games or dances. She could play video games anytime, and praises learning about physical science. Also, "turtles are wonderful and they are wonderful turtles." History Being born minutes before her mother's death, Ruby Slipper grew up as an orphan in the regular world instead of Oz, which was where she originally was supposed to be. However, fate had other plans. Ruby was scooped up from a cyclone that Dorothy was in and they switched places. After eleven years of misery, Ruby discovered a portal that could bring her to Oz. She arrived and stood next to her mother. She gazed at the large house that had landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. When Glinda showed up to greet her, Ruby quickly ran away. After a few weeks in Oz alone, she met Glinda again. She gave Ruby a pair of ruby slippers and said that a little girl didn't need them anymore. She told her about the incident of her mother's death. Ruby was so confused. Soon, she knew what to do. Ruby decided to see the Wizard of Oz in order to know more about her mother and if he could bring her back. Sadly, her mission was a failure. Although when she met the wizard, he said that there was a school for fairy tales like her; Ever After High. Ruby set off on her journey to go to Ever After High; the only place for people like her. When she gazed at her future school, she knew that this was where she belonged. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Relationships Family Her mom be dead and her dad be gone. Friends Ruby has little to no friends. Frankly, she doesn't need them, but "one will suffice." Rosa Her roommate and greatest ally, Princess Rosalind. Enemies y While he's more of a competitive rival than a true enemy, Owen Pea is certainly one of the select few who get on Ruby's nerves. Both students excel in Science & Sorcery, and constantly fight over winning the teacher's affection. Romance "When everyone at school is talking about their latest crush or significant other, and I'm here wondering when I'm gonna die." Pet She has a pet turtle-''no way, really?-''named Frankenstein, because when she first got him, she squeezed him so hard she thought he stopped breathing. Theme Song "Who I Am" - Natasha Bedingfield from "The Pirate Fairy" "If only I could be brave, and I could be strong/What I'm about is more than I've been" Gallery Rubyyy.JPG Also Ruby.JPG Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Land of Oz Category:Transgender